Shattered Ice
by Moonstar9981
Summary: Can one girl get past the fear she has inside to help the most important person in her life. A second can change a life but hope can bring life back. The fight to surive, the fight to love and the fight for friendship. Will it be enough to rescue her?
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
Never in her right mind would she ever understand the mind of guys. They were just so weird or they were missing something in their brain cells. They didn't make sense, they didn't care and they certainly were rude. They didn't care who they were, what they threw away and as long as their needs were met they could careless how many broken hearts they left in their wake.   
  
Serena Tsukino ranted and raged silently in her head. Serena was a petite blond with sky blue eyes and a curvy but right now she was a blond you didn't want to get close to. Serena picked up a picture of a couple, tore it up and threw it in the trash. Everything she ever got from that deadbeat guy was thrown into the garbage or flung outside her door. As it happened her ex-boyfriend broke up with her because she wasn't pretty enough for him anymore which last month he referred her as the most beautiful being on this earth. Guys change girls as they change their underwear. What was the point of getting involved with a bunch of monkeys when everyone knew they jumped trees when a beautiful girl with big boobs gave them a wink or something, Serena wondered to herself.   
  
Serena looked at herself in the mirror and suddenly stopped what she was doing. Serena looked at her reflection and cringed. This was not her, the maniac with wild hair, red eyes, runny nose and basically breathing like a donkey that just ran a marathon. Serena let the item slip threw her fingers and sat on the floor. Serena let the tears fall and curled up on the floor to let her self get a good cry.  
  
Serena woke up a few hours later to find herself a little calmer. Serena made a pact with herself that she was never going to let a guy get the best of her again. Love was for the weak because it never lasted and always a guarantee to get yourself hurt. Serena was going to be strong and never be a gullible reject again.   
  
Serena picked everything up in her room and straightened up. Serena went to her desk in the corner and took out her journal and a pen. She stared at the page of her most private journal where everything and anything she ever felt was written down. She picked up her pen and quickly stroked her elegant handwriting down on paper. Serena stared down at what she wrote and gave a cynical smile.  
  
  
Feb.6, 2002  
Dear Journal,  
Today I turned 17 and received a huge gift from someone I loved. He told me I wasn't pretty enough for his taste. I'm not someone perfect he wanted to show off and then he told me I would never find anyone that could love me for me. You see this is a good thing because I finally found myself. Today is the day I died and was reborn into someone that I was fated to be. Ice, no heart, no emotions and best of all no love. Love is weak and I'm not weak. No more childish dreams about love and ever after, now it's all about surviving what so many people fall in to. I will survive.   
  
Serena closed her journal and ended her childish dreams that day.   
  
5 years later  
  
Serena scooped a piece of chocolate ice cream in her mouth and chewed slowly. Serena looked out the window of the restaurant she was in. She heard the doorbell chime but didn't pay attention to who came in until a figure sat in the chair next to her. Serena looked at the person and gave the guy a hard stare. He leaned over and gave her a deep kiss before pulling back.   
  
" I'm sorry I'm late, I was tied up." He started out.  
" You mean you were banging your wife. You don't have to worry I'm not going to freak at you because you slept with your wife. I could care less who you shack up with." Serena told him bluntly.  
  
" I know I don't have to explain but I wanted to. Hey lets get out of here and find a private place." He asked.  
  
Serena could tell he was getting a hard on just by talking about finding a stop. Guys were all the same, they thought about shoving their prick into any hole and nothing else. Her recent married conquest was a man named Ted. He's been married for the last 5 years and was 28. He was handsome with blond hair, blue eyes and a nice build. Obviously he didn't care about cheating on his wife. Serena only dated and slept with married guys or guys that had girlfriend because it proved all guys were the same. Serena got up and left the restaurant, letting him pay for her meal. She got into his car and waited for him to drive her wherever he wanted to go. Probably a cheap motel that he could rent by the hour, Serena snickered to herself. He got into the car without a word and drove off. Serena stared out the window, lost in thought when they came to a stop. Serena looked at him questionably and waited for him to explain.   
  
" We've never screwed out in the open and I wanted to. No one will find us or anything." Ted told her. Serena rolled her eyes and got out of the car. She looked over at him and gave an inward laugh at the blanket he carried. Yeah like he was going to last long enough to put that in use, Serena told herself. Serena followed him and stopped when he stopped. He unfolded the blanket and laid it on the ground. After he finished laying it down, he grabbed Serena and started tossing off her clothes, all the while Serena didn't say a word. He moved on top, grunting like a gorilla while Serena stared up at the sky and let a tear slip out of the corner of her eye.   
  
Serena couldn't understand why she did this to herself but the more she did it, the less she thought of herself. Serena stopped caring a long time ago and she wasn't about to start now. Serena faked her moan and just waited for him to get it over with. They always used protection so Serena didn't have worry about getting pregnant with anyone.   
  
After they were done, he got up and got dressed but when Serena started to dress, he grabbed her clothes from her. Serena stared at him until he gave her a disgusting grin.  
" Serena, I have something for you that I know you will like. Since you love to screw me I gave you a surprise." Ted looked over his shoulder and nodded. Serena didn't understand what he was doing until she looked at the spot he was watching. Four guys slowly advanced with piggish smiles on their faces and stopped right in front of Serena.   
  
Serena tried to cover herself up but Ted had grabbed her hands and roughly held them down in a bruising grip. He pulled her face close to his and whispered crudely,  
  
" I brought some friends that know how to give a whore a good time. You're going to love this and then after they're done with you, I'm going to have you again. Oh I forgot to mention, don't bother going to the police with anything because we have evidence showing you wanted this. They won't believe you. Did I forget to mention, I had someone video tape our love scene just now?" Ted gave a laugh before saying to the other guys,  
  
" Okay guys, have at her. She's a great screw."  
If anyone listened closely enough to the activities going on, they would have heard a woman's shattered cry.  
  
Four hours later, Serena stumbled into her apartment and ran into the bathroom but before she got there, she spied her notebook and pen. Serena stared at the page until she wrote a paragraph down and hid the notebook again. She moved the bathroom and as if it was slow motion, Serena stripped her clothes and jumped into the shower with the hottest possible water there was. Skin turned red to the point of boiling but Serena didn't notice. Serena washed her body with soap, rinsed and then washed her body again. Serena looked at her hands with soap running down them, then frantically washed her mouth with the soap while she cried. Serena couldn't take stand anymore and slowly fell to the shower floor and put her back on the wall. The hot water pelted her but Serena needed it to be hotter to wash all the hands that were on her body. Serena stared at the shower knob and slowly her hand inched forward, closer and closer to the intended target. Her hand gently moved counter clockwise slowly turning off the water that balanced the other part of the water. The cold water turned off and a scream rocked the house. Her journal lay in the bottom of the box and on the last page Serena wrote.  
  
  
Feb. 6 2007  
" It was my fault. I deserved what I got. It started out with just Ted and I and after he was done, I thought we were going to go but I was wrong. He had bought some of his friends to get a piece of the whore. He had us videotaped and told me not to go to the police, like I would have anyway. They used me like how I was suppose to be used, like ice. Ice you use to satisfy your needs then when you don't want it anymore you throw it away. I am the only one to blame. I am ice and I always will be ice."  
  
  
Disclaimer, I do not own Sailor Moon and I am not affiliated with anyone who does so Naoko, DiC, Kodansa, and everyone else who does own Sailor Moon.  
Other than all of that I hope that you enjoy my story and hope you like it. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Serena woke up from the darkness with pain racing through her body. She gave a small groan and then heard a voice gently call out to her.  
  
" It's going to be okay sweetheart. You have to be careful since you can't move too much because of all the skin that got burned by the water, it's going to be very painful. Do you need any painkillers now?" The nurse asked her. Serena shook her head, even though it hurt like hell, she was going to punish herself because she needed the pain to forgot about all the other things in life.  
  
The nurse nodded and told her,  
  
" I'll go get the doctor to have him check on you but if you need anything just ask okay?" Serena nodded before looking up at the ceiling with blind eyes. The doctor came in and was extremely nice to her but Serena looked at him with a barrier of haziness in her eyes.  
  
" You Miss Tsukino are very lucky the mail man was by your door when he heard you scream. If he didn't get you here on time, the burns would have been much worse. Right now they look red and terrible but in time they will heal. They won't be fully gone, there will be scaring but not too overly bad but they won't stand out that much. How are you feeling?"   
  
" I'm okay." Serena uttered before she closed her eyes to fall asleep.  
  
Over the next few months was a painful time for Serena. She had to do some physical therapy to get her body back on track and lot of time in bed. Being in bed was the worse for Serena because it made her think too much at what she had become and how she became it. After she was permitted to go home, Serena walked into her apartment with a heavy heart. She just feel like she didn't want to be in this apartment so close to painful memories but she knew she had no where to go. Serena sorted out her mail until she came upon a letter that was addressed from Japan. Serena looked at the lettering of the envelope and let her self remember that part of her life. After she turned 17, she moved away from her parents because she didn't want to be anywhere near love and then moved to the states to get away from everything. She hasn't been back since but her parents wanted her back. They were hurt the day Serena told them that she was moving away from them. No one understood why she moved but Serena didn't enlighten them at all. Her young brother thought is was the funniest thing when she got dumped. Sure he was ten at the time but Serena never forgave him for making her feel like a reject.   
  
Serena turned over the envelope and opened it. She slowly read the contents and then reread it again. Serena looked out the window, lost in thought. Her parents wanted her to visit for awhile, it didn't get into much detail but stating that they really needed her. Serena weighed the options and decided she wanted to get away from her life for awhile. Serena started to pack her things and only took things that were necessary because she didn't want to overload bringing things over to Japan. She wanted to keep things light. She purchased all the things she needed and headed off to Japan.  
  
Serena got off the plane and grabbed her things before hauling a cab to take her to her parents' house. Serena took a deep breath to calm her nerves of meeting everyone again. She really didn't know how they were going to act when they saw her again and Serena didn't even know how she was going to act. It was so long ago and it's been awhile since she knew how to behave in front of people that supposedly loved her. Serena looked out the window then noticed the cab driver eyeing her in the mirror. Serena knew the way he was moving in his seat, he wanted to screw her but Serena looked away from him and looked out the window again. Soon they were at the house and Serena took a deep breath before grabbing her luggage and paying the cabby.   
  
Serena grabbed her things and moved them up on the lawn. She gripped her purse before heading to the door and timidly knocked on the door. Serena tried to slow her breathing and knocked again. She heard someone yell and run to the door. The door swung open and a mouth dropped. Her younger brother Sammy looking tall and like a young adult stood there like he's never seen her before.   
  
" Serena? Is that really you?" He asked in wonderment.   
  
Serena looked at him but didn't move to hug him or anything. She gave him a short nod before hearing more footsteps coming from behind.   
  
" Who is it Sammy? Is it a salesman or __" Her mother started asking until noticing a young woman in the doorway.   
  
" Serena! Oh Serena, We've missed you so much. We're so glad you're home. Kenji, get in here quick!" Her mother moved to hug her but Serena took a step back. Illene stopped and looked at her daughter she hasn't seen in over five years and knew Serena changed. She felt Serena was cold, emotionless and not the daughter she knew but she also sensed vulnerability in her. She patted Serena's hand when a voiced boomed,  
  
" What is all this commotion? What__ Serena? It's our Serena, she's come home!" Illene felt Serena cringed and take another step back. Kenji noticed also and kept his distance. Not much was said, only grabbing Serena's luggage and placing her back in her old room.  
  
" Serena, if you need anything, just ask okay." Her mother gently asked her, Serena gave a short nod that expressed no emotion. Serena looked around her old room with a masked expression. Her room hasn't changed since she left. Still the same childish look that was filled with hope and love. Serena knew better, nothing seemed like what it appeared on the outside. Serena moved her luggage and slowly started to put things away in the dressers. After that was done, she sat on her bed, thinking of everything that happened since she turned 16. Just before she could get to deeply into thought, her mother knocked on the door to tell her that lunch was ready. Serena gave a nod before heading to the door. Serena knew she hurt her mother but Serena didn't want any attachments to anyone before she left. It would hurt too much when she left.  
  
All of the sat at the table with an uncomfortable silence until her mother tried to break it.   
  
" How have you been? Anything special happen that you feel like telling us?"   
" No not really." Serena answered. Her parents exchanged looks.  
" How do you like the states?" Her mother kept on persisting.  
" It's okay." Serena told her.  
" Meet any men there?"   
" Why are you asking me all these questions? Don't you think if I had anything to say I would tell you already." Serena snapped at her. Her mother's face flamed red before her father snapped back at Serena.  
" Young lady I will not have you yelling at your mom just because she asked you some questions. When you are this roof, you will respect all of us, and if you can't be civil then you can just go to your room. God knows what kind of trouble you got into by yourself but it will not be tolerated here. Do you understand me!"   
  
Serena gave her father a hard stare before replying in a cold voice,  
  
" As I recall, you asked me to come back. I didn't beg to come back here. Now if you'll excuse me my king, I will retire to my room. I find that I have lost my appetite. I'm going out." With that Serena got up from the table and walked out the door. The people at the table sat in stunned silence, not really understand what just happened.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer, I do not own Sailor Moon and I am not affiliated with anyone who does so Naoko, DiC, Kodansa, and everyone else who does own Sailor Moon.  
Other than all of that I hope that you enjoy my story and hope you like it. Next chapter gets better so thanks for being so patient!  
  
Moonstar998 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Serena stalked out of the house with her head held high and headed wherever the sidewalk took her. Serena looked disgustingly at all the happy people and only pitied them. They may be happy now but she knew it would eventually be gone. Nothing was ever happy ever after. Serena noticed a restaurant that looked interesting and decided to go in. Serena wasn't expecting it to be so loud. Adults and kids were being crazy. There were video games, tables and a long counter with bar stools to sit on. Serena shrugged her shoulders and went over to take a seat by the window. Serena looked out the window, lost in thought as usual until the waitress interrupted her.  
  
" What can I get you today?"   
Serena looked up at her before replying,  
" Chocolate ice cream with whip cream on top."   
" Alright, it'll be just a few minutes." Serena gave her a short nod before turning back to the window.  
  
The waitress quickly made the order and took it out to the blond. After setting it down, she waited and waited until the blond looked at her with cold eyes.  
  
" I don't think I asked for anything else. I think it's okay to leave." Serena told her.  
  
The waitress looked at her in surprise before scurrying away. She couldn't believe how rude the blond was; all she was waiting for was a small thank you or something. What a bitch, she thought before she noticed her friends coming in. The waitress got a huge smile on her face before going to greet the people that made her life great.  
  
" Raye, Ami, Mina, Andrew, Chad, Greg, Darien, Trisha and last but my favorite Ken!" She went over to give them a hug and laughed at all the craziness her friends bought to the arcade.  
  
" Lita!" All of them screamed at once, no one seemed to notice how loud they were because this happened every day. Only one person heard all the noise and gave them a hard stare.   
  
" You guys are late but of course it wouldn't be the same if you guys did come on time anyway." Lita joked and then received a bunch punches from everyone. All of them ran to a booth and looked at the menus.  
  
" Okay woman, you better get this order right or no tip for you. I want three cheeseburgers, 2 orders of fries, 2 chocolate milkshakes and the peppermints after my meal." Darien ordered.  
  
" That's cute, you ordered for Trisha too. What else do you guys want?" Lita asked.  
" Yeah Trisha what did you want?" Darien asked her. Everyone stared at him before they burst out laughing.  
" You are so obnoxious Darien you know that." Raye shot at him. Everyone else ordered before settling to talk. Everyone was talking at once until Lita sat with them.  
  
" Anything new Lita?"   
" You guys won't believe what happened before you got here." Lita told them.  
" What? Some guy try to get your number?" Ken joked and promptly received a knock on the back of his head.  
" No. This is unbelievable."   
" Okay tell us already because if you don't in a second, we don't want to hear it." Mina threatened her.  
" Okay okay, This blond came in and I went to take her order, well she ordered ice cream and I waited around a little bit to see if you was going to say something. The girl looked at me and told me, " I don't think I ordered anything else, you can go now." I was stunned. I mean that girl was a total bitch, I didn't do anything to her and she treated me like that." Lita finished her story and received silence around the table. Everyone looked at her and she nodded her head.  
  
" I'm serious." She told them.  
" Is that girl still here?" Ami asked.  
Lita nodded her head and pointed at the blond that was staring out the window.  
" Her? She looks nice." Mina told her.  
" Yeah that's what I thought first until she bit off my head. You better not stare at her that long before she comes over and mangles your pride." Lita warned.  
" Looks can be deceiving. Watch this. I'll have this girl eating out of my hand." Darien told them.  
" Um Darien, did you forget that you have a girlfriend." Greg volunteered the information.  
" Duh dumbass, I know that. Believe me, no one can forget about Trisha, especially not me. I know she won't mind because she knows I love her and wouldn't leave her for a blond bimbo. Right Trish?" Darien asked and for an answer, he received a deep kiss that resulted in cheers from his friends. He laughed before getting up from the table and giving his friends a wink before heading to the blonde's table. Darien sat on the opposite end of the table and waited for the blond to say something. He waited and waited until finally he couldn't take the waiting anymore.  
  
" I just wanted to tell you that you look great and wanted to know if I could get your number?" Darien asked in a deep sexy voice. The blond turned to him with a sexy grin of her own. She slowly got closer and whispered,  
  
" Do you really want it?"   
" Of course I do. I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't want it." Darien replied. He gave the girl a sexy smile. He wanted to put this girl in her place for being a bitch to one of his friends.   
  
Serena smiled but her inside was totally pissed off. Like she didn't see the ebony hair, blue eyed sexy guy kiss the dark brunette. Yeah I'm good for the sack and nothing else, Serena told herself darkly. Serena didn't understand why guys came up to her and asked to shack up with them, it's not like she dressed in tight clothes and wore bright red lipstick. Maybe she had " screw me, I'm not your wife." Written on her forehead that only guys could see. Well if this guy wanted to play, he was going to get the game of his life.  
  
Serena got up from her seat and slowly advanced to the unsuspecting guy, Serena didn't care what she did anymore. She didn't care what people thought of her anymore, they always thought the same and she never had a good reputation so she was going to make herself what everyone knew she was, a whore. Serena moved to where the guy was sitting and looked back, of course his friends were watching. Yeah their going to get a show, Serena informed them silently. Serena closed off her emotions fully and didn't feel anything inside anymore. She just hit rock bottom for the thing she was going to do. Serena looked at the guy under her eyelashes and bought her hand up to reveal a paper.  
  
" Here you go." She throatily told him. He moved his chair out to grab the paper and stand up. Well he did grab the paper but he never got around to standing up. After he had taken the paper, he got a surprise of his life.   
  
Serena looked at him with cold eyes and while he grabbed the paper, Serena sat to straddle the surprised stranger. Before he could utter a complaint, Serena bent her head and passionately kissed him. She darted her tongue in his mouth and slowly started to mimic riding him in the chair. Serena moved her lips down his face to his throat and before he knew what was happening, Serena sucked hard while she stroked his nuts with one of her hands. All of a sudden Serena was pulled from him and tossed on the floor. She noticed a very angry brunette but before the brunette could utter a word, Serena stood up and glared icily at the brunette. In a very cold and emotionless voice told the brunette,  
  
" Back off bitch. I didn't tell your jackass boyfriend to get my number. I just gave him what he wanted, a good feel. Sorry you can't give him that." With those words Serena headed out the door without a backward glance.  
  
The restaurant was quiet, people looking at Darien and no body said a word. Darien had just lost the game and he knew it.  
  
  
Disclaimer, I do not own Sailor Moon and I am not affiliated with anyone who does so Naoko, DiC, Kodansa, and everyone else who does own Sailor Moon.  
Other than all of that I hope that you enjoy my story and hope you like it. Next chapter gets better so thanks for being so patient!  
  
Moonstar998 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
No matter how cold Serena was to her mother, her mother kept on persisting to be nice to her. Serena was going crazy, she didn't want to feel anything for anyone but she was slowly starting to thaw. Serena didn't like it one bit but Serena was helpless. Serena knew there was one thing she could do and she was determined to do it. Serena was going back home to the states.   
  
Serena quickly started to pack her things while everyone was away. Serena was so frantic that she didn't realize that someone had come in the door. Serena flung things in her luggage and went in her closet to pack more of her clothes. Serena was in the closet when her mother came in to check on her and found all her packed things. Serena ran out of the closet but stopped when she saw her mother.  
  
" Serena what are you doing?"   
" I'm going home."  
" You are home Serena."  
" No, my home is away from you." Serena sharply told her.   
" Well Serena, if you are truly unhappy here, we'll let you go back but this is your home. This will always be your home." Illene told her.  
" STOP! Don't say anymore. I don't want you to say anymore." Serena screamed.  
" Serena, why won't you let us love you? Tell me what happened to you. It's not going to make me love you any less." Illene pleaded.  
" NO, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! GET AWAY FROM ME, I DON'T WANT TO BE LOVED BY ANY OF YOU!" Serena cried out. Her mother made a move to hug her but Serena roughly shoved her away. Serena turned away and for the first time in a long time, her heart hurt. She didn't realize that her father and Sammy were outside of her door and were about to butt in when her mother waved for them to stop. Her mother felt like something big was going to happen and she didn't want anything to interrupt her daughter. They finally were getting some emotion out of Serena and they had waited for so long.  
  
Serena stalked to the window and looked out unseeingly before she started to say in a loud voice,  
  
" You really want to know what happened to me mother dear, I'll tell you just don't bitch when you can't handle it. Before I left, I was happy, the happiest girl in the world but something changed that to make me see what a stupid girl I actually was. Do you remember Brett? We were going out for like five months and it was great. He called me pretty and said he loved me. It was great until the day I turned 17. That day I lost trust in everything that I once held to my heart. I thought I loved him and he wanted to give me a surprise for my birthday. It started out perfect but then he took me in his car saying he had one last present to give me. I told him okay because I trusted him when he stopped in the middle of no where and turned to me.   
  
He told me if I loved him I would give myself to him. I did, I did it! After it happened, he got up and said " you know what Serena, I don't think we were meant to be. I mean you're not pretty enough and I asked Holly to the dance. I always wanted to go with her. Well I'll talk to you later." He dropped me off home without a goodbye and left. So you see, he taught me loved never lasted and all guys wanted from me was sex. After that day, I died mom. I was so ashamed and I didn't want you, daddy or Sammy to find out what kind of daughter and sister I turned out to be. I lost all my dreams that day, I didn't want to feel, and it hurt so much. I know I was not good enough for anyone to love because I was dirty. People in school knew what happened and everywhere I went, guys asked me to do them. I didn't do anything but the guys always told people otherwise. It got so bad where the girls were threatening the slut to keep away from their boyfriends or they were going to mess up my nasty face.   
  
They started to leave little surprises like dead rats in a box in my locker or putting gum at the end of my hairs. I knew I had to leave I left Japan with a new resolution, I will become what everyone thought I was. After I got to the states, I was known as the ice queen because I wasn't friendly. I did terrible things mom. I did such terrible things. You want to know what your daughter has become. I made a pact with myself, a pact where I was only going to sleep with married men or men with girlfriends. It fueled what I knew about men, they all wanted one thing, someone to sleep with that they didn't love. Only someone to use, it's like ice mom. People only want ice when they feel the need for it then they throw it away to let it melt somewhere else. That's what I am mom. I am ice.  
I was seeing a man named Ted before I was 22; he was married and older than I was. It was the same; we did it then he would go back to his wife. That was all I was good for. The day I turned 22, he wanted to do it and he took me to a place by the woods. We were suppose to do it then leave, after we were done he got dressed but when I started to get dress, he told me not to bother. He had another surprise for me, four of his friends came from out of the woods and I knew what he wanted me to do. I tried to tell him no but he wouldn't listen, they had me over and over again and all I could do it cry mom. That 's what your daughter turned out to be. After I got home that night, I took a shower, a hot shower to make me forget. I did something else mom, I felt I needed the shower to be hotter, I sat on the floor and raised my hand. I slowly turned off the cold water and woke up in the hospital. Do you want to see what I did?" Serena whispered.  
  
She slowly unbuttoned her shirt and moved it off her shoulders. Her mother stared horrified at the sight her daughter showed. Serena closed her eyes and knew what her mother was seeing; she saw it every time she closed her eyes. The light scaring that graced her shoulders and every part of her body that the water hit. Serena bent her head and finally let the tears fall. She whispered,  
  
" See I'm not good. I'm a very horrible person." Serena softly cried until she felt her mother's arms around her, hugging her closely.  
" Serena, you will always be our daughter, we will always love you and you are not a horrible person. You are our sweet girl that we know and you will always be our sweet girl. Nothing can ever change that and I'm proud that you told me. I'm sorry you had to go through that Serena, you will never have to go through with that as long as we are alive." Her mother whispered.  
  
Serena cried and choked out,  
" What happens when daddy and Sammy find out? They won't love me when they find out all the horrible things I have done."   
" I don't think you have to worry about that Serena. I think it's going to be okay." Her mother gently told her.  
" How can you be for certain?" Serena asked.  
" Look behind you Serena."   
  
Serena looked back and widened her eyes. Serena shook her head no; she didn't want her dad and Sammy to find out so soon. They're going to be so disappointed. Serena looked at her father with a sense of uncertain feelings until her father gave her a smile and held out his arms. Serena looked at him before crying out,  
  
" Daddy! I'm so sorry. I didn't want to be bad but I am." Serena sobbed. She ran into her father's arms and knew she missed feeling protected. It's been so long.  
" Shh it's okay baby. We're here and we're not letting you go. It's going to be okay. Your mother's right, we love you and nothing is ever going to change that. We're going to protect you." Her father hugged her close until Serena looked over at her brother. She wasn't sure how Sammy was going to take hearing that her sister was a whore. She looked at him and waited for him to make the first move.  
  
Sammy looked at her and knew he could never hold anything against her. He smiled and told her,  
" Hey Serena, I always knew you were never normal. Now I know I have a unique sister."   
Serena smiled at him before giving him a hug. He whispered in her ear,  
" Serena, I'm sorry for making fun of you when Brett broke up with you, I didn't know."   
Serena looked at him and smiled before saying,  
" I'll forgive you as long as you do my laundry."   
" Not on your life."   
Serena looked at everyone before saying,  
" There's something else. This one is the worst sins I have done in my life."  
" What honey?" Her mother asked.  
Serena looked at them with tears in her eyes and shook her head before choking out,  
" When I left home, I was pregnant."  
  
Serena looked up with hurt filled eyes at all the stunned people around her. Her mother gaped at her and softly asked Serena,  
  
" Serena, did you get an abortion?"  
  
Disclaimer, I do not own Sailor Moon and I am not affiliated with anyone who does so Naoko, DiC, Kodansa, and everyone else who does own Sailor Moon.  
Other than all of that I hope that you enjoy my story and hope you like it. Next chapter gets better so thanks for being so patient!  
  
Moonstar998 


End file.
